Hydraulic valves are used, in particular, in high pressure pumps for delivering fuel in injection system for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles.
Such valves are subject to high stresses, in particular if they are subject to continuous loading as can be the case in high pressure pumps. Since high pressure pumps are subject to pressures of, for example, 2000 bar or more, stringent requirements are made of the valves in such pumps.